Marker Trouble
by PokemonPuppy23
Summary: contestshipping may/drew GLACEON USE PSYCHIC, NOW WHERE DID I PUT MY MARKER, two-shot Hey Ditto, want to scare my rival? DITTO
1. Marker

MAY"S POV

"Wow, so this is Ecruteak City," I said to myself, "Come on glaceon let's get to the poke-center.

Gla glaceon ''_yeah, and don't forget you need to call Max''_

"Oh yeah, thank for reminding me glaceon.

Glaceon _''your welcome May''_

**LATER AT THE poke-center still may pov**

_ring ring ring "Hey May" _said my weird little brother.

"hey max, how hoenn?

"_Great, I my starter pokemon, and ralts like I promise to get him when I starter my journey and I'm taking to stay route when we were with ash"_

"that's great. How many badges do you got?"

"_so far I gotten three, what about you may, how many ribbons do you got?"_

"i got the all, and in two days I'm going to watch the contest."

"_that great May, I got to got train so more. So bye may"_

"bye max"

who would thought that max would be able already got three badges. I better go to sleep it pretty dark outside. I thought "nurse Joy, may I have a room"

"Sure thing May" she said as she gave me a key.

**THE NEXT DAY GLACEON'S POV**

"come on glaceon, it nice out" may said

glaceon glac glaceon eon glaceon _'' I'm coming, I'm coming, gosh''_

"oh lookie here, it little old may" drew said

I wonder why may likes him, he's so weird. I thought while may and drew frighting then I hared,

GLACEON USE PSYCHIC ON DREW! so I did now drew is about two inches off the ground and then may said "now where did I put my marker" the look on Drew's face was so funny. Probably because he doesn't know that I knew psychic and maybe cause may is going to draw and his face with a marker.

**Later may's POV**

"May, how dare you draw on my beautiful awesome face with a MARKER!" drew said

"because I can and your likely I didn't tell glaceon to use Icy wind on you! plus it's a washable marker!, so it will come off." I said

"that reminds me, how does glaceon know psychic?"

" why would I tell you."

THE END :)


	2. Ditto!

**ME:Hi people of the world. Yeah I'm making this a two-shot. I found where the complete button was, I was going to click it but then some people put this story on story-alert.**

**GreenWolf: Wow. So, why am I here?**

**Me: your doing the disclaimer that I forgot to do in the last chapter. Everyone this is GreenWolf. He was my imaginary friend when I was six/seven. NOW do the disclaimer!**

**GreenWolf: ok, pokemonpuppy23 owns nothing**

**Me: I only own GreenWolf**

* * *

May Pov (after the contest)

"Man that was a good contest. Hey what's that?" I said as I saw a shadow in the forest. I ran to it. I saw that it was a ditto. "Hey little fellow . What's the matter?"

Ditto ditto dit to ditto _I'm hungry and sad_

"Want to go to the poke-center? Or want some food?" I saw that the little Ditto went to one of my pokeballs and catch itself. So I ran as fast as I could gong to poke-center. When I got inside, a ran past Drew. I got up to nurse Joy. "Nurse Joy, I found this hurt Ditto in the forest. Can you help it?"

"Yes, of course. Where is it?"

"Here. It catch itself" I gave her Ditto's pokeball.

* * *

ONE HOUR LATER

"May?"

"Yes?"

"Ditto is better now. Here you go. Are you going to keep it?" She asked while giving me Ditto.

"Maybe. If Ditto want to leave he can. Come on out Ditto."

Ditto to to ditt dit to _I'm out! Oh, hi people_

"Hi, Ditto. Want to travel with me?"

Ditto _yes_

Want to scare my rival?

Ditto _yes_

"Good. Transform into a Ho-oh. Good. Return." I ran outside. I almost ran into Drew.

"Fan-girl much, May."

"Drew, look at my new Pokemon! Come on out, Ho-oh."

"Wait did you say Ho-oh?"

I looked to my "Ho-oh" then to Drew. Then Drew fainted. "Ok, Ditto. You can go back to your Ditto form. We made Drew faint. AWESOME! I guess we should wake him up with some water. Ditto?"

Ditto! Ditto dit? _COOL! In to what this time?_

"While we can't drown him with water. So transform into Totodile. Now use water gun!"

"AAAHHHHHHH. What the heck? MAY!"

"Good job Totodile. Or should I say Ho-oh. OR Ditto."

"Your new Pokemon is a Ditto?"

"Yep! And you fainted. Return Ditto."

"I hate you"

"Yeah. I love you to."

* * *

**THE REAL END! :/**

**Me: So good. What do you think GreenWolf?**

**GreenWolf:It's good Cinder**

**Me:good I train you well, GreenWolfy**

**GreenWolf: don't call me that. I live though that when you were younger. Not anymore. **

**Me:Fine. **

**Me &GreenWolf: Review!**

**Me:please no flames.**


End file.
